On Your Side
by EqualsEquivalent
Summary: Sequel to 'Once'. "Somehow the very same week, no less, I found myself alone with Octavian. He had a carnal smirk and I knew immediately what he was thinking."


Somehow the very same week, no less, I found myself alone with Octavian. He had a carnal smirk and I knew immediately what he was thinking.

"I specifically said _once_ Octavian," I told him curtly from across the room. He raised an eyebrow like I amused him. He sauntered towards me until he was pressed against me at several key points.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, Jackson," he said in a low tone.

"I'll let you keep thinking that," I growled and pushed him away, turning to stalk out, but my face was red and he knew it. He reached out and grabbed my shoulder, yanking me back to face him roughly. I refused to look him in the eye and chose instead to take interest in my shoes. I had enjoyed it, but that didn't mean I had to admit it to that ass. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"Just admit it, Jackson," he said with a hint of mocking.

"There's nothing to admit," I told him with a glare and pulled away from him, turning to walk away a second time. Quicker than is really fair he was in front of me, his hand on my arm and absentmindedly stroking my SPQR tattoo with his thumb.

"She's not here, she doesn't have to know," he whispered.

I yanked my hand away in outrage, "She's not just my girlfriend, she's my _best _friend and I'm not likely to keep secrets from her!"

"Uh huh, and are you planning on telling her about last time?" he smiled wickedly. He had caught me, I wasn't going to tell her but the words still came out of my mouth,

"Of course,"

"Then what will one more time matter?" he asked, reaching his free hand down to rub against my cock. It hardened under his touch and he smirked. His hand massaged oh so sweetly over my growing erection and I let out a low moan. I grabbed his wrist and he looked up at me.

"Your logic is skewed," I muttered.

"Oh please, Jackson, just let your moral code loosen for a few minutes and admit you like it," he said as he twisted his wrist from my grasp and began again.

"No," I said through gritted teeth, his hand doing wonders.

"Yes, he said lowly and backed me against the wall. He pressed his lips to mine and began kissing me slowly, never stopping his hand on my cock. I moaned into his mouth and put a hand against the wall to brace myself as my knees began to wobble. We pulled away from the kiss to breathe and he stopped his hand, I let out a moan. He popped the button on my jeans and slid them down to my ankles where I shimmied out of them, and kicked out of my shoes and socks, since I was at it. I slid my hands up under his shirt and pulled it off over his head. He dove back in for another round of kissing, biting at my bottom lip and keeping his hands firmly on my hips.

He broke away from the kiss to make a trail down my neck, licking and biting, turning the skin red in what was sure to be a series of hickeys by tomorrow. As he did this he slid his thumbs into the waistband of my boxers and slowly slid them down and off where they joined my jeans and his shirt. I pulled him off of my neck and brought him back for another kiss meanwhile removing his jeans. He chose that moment to grind against my cock and I moaned loudly. Then, without warning he stopped, I groaned at the lack of contact and slid down the wall a few inches.

"I know you, uh, don't want to do this, moral code and all, so I thought I'd give you the chance to back out while you still can," his tone was innocent enough, but his eyes glittered maliciously. I wasn't about to back out, and he knew it. I seriously hated the way he could predict my every move. He was calmly toeing off his shoes.

I took a deep breath and mumbled out a few words. "What was that?" he asked sweetly.

"I _said_ I don't want to stop, you _ass_," I said just a bit louder.

"I knew as much, but now I feel like you should have to beg for the trouble you've put me through" his tone sickeningly sweet this time. I felt my face heat up with indignation. I almost walked out but my knees were shaking and the coil of heat in my stomach wasn't going anywhere.

"_Please, Octavian_," I said, trying to keep the disgust out of my voice and mostly failing to do so.

"Please what?" he said, sliding my shirt over my head.

I was sure he could hear my teeth grinding. "Please fuck me, Octavian, do it or I might just have to pull out Riptide and—"he put his hand on my throbbing cock and my threat was cut off with a loud, wanton moan.

I growled my hatred under my breath. He ran his hands up and down my abdomen lightly, causing me to shudder. "If I fuck you, will you behave?"

"Depends on your definition of 'behave'," I said with a glare as his hands reached my nipples, playing with them.

"You could start with shutting up," he commented. I didn't respond lest he draw this out further. "Better," he said approvingly and resumed his work. He pressed his lips against mine in another kiss, one that quickly turned heated and rough.

I reached up to run my hand through his blond hair, holding it while he kissed me. He never stopped kissing me as he reached down and pulled off his boxers. Finally, _finally_ he took my erection into his hand and began to stroke me, slowly, building me up. It seemed like my fingers were digging into the wall in an attempt to hold myself upright; just when I was about to come her stopped. Go figure.

"Tease," I managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but we haven't gotten to the best part yet," he stuck three of his fingers into my mouth and I sucked on them diligently. He pulled out his fingers a moment later and pressed the first one into my entrance. I moaned as he twisted the finger inside me, he added a second and I started to slide down the wall. He pulled his fingers out and I let out a small frustrated cry. He coaxed me onto the floor and into lying down, and then he resumed his work, quickly adding the third finger.

He stretched, twisted and teased for a few more moments before pulling his fingers out for the last time. He placed the tip of his cock at my entrance and pushed in slowly, letting me adjust. After a few seconds he began to pull out again, repeating with more speed as he thrust into me. He was gaining speed, fucking me fast and hard and I was moaning loudly, loud enough that Camp Jupiter could probably hear me and I didn't care.

He kept thrusting into me as he leaned in to kiss me again, licking along my lower lip, asking for permission. I opened my mouth and let his tongue play with mine. He reached down and began stroking my cock again, this time with more fervor and I moaned into his mouth. He stroked in time with his thrusts until they became erratic and he finally came, spilling his cum deep into me. With a final stroke and a final scream I came too, all over my stomach and his. He collapsed on top of me and we both just lay there a few minutes, not really focused on anything.

When the high of my orgasm wore off I pushed Octavian off of my chest and he fell to the floor with a small yelp of surprise. I got up to gather my clothes off of the floor, a pain shooting through me every time I bent to pick up a garment.

"Let me help you with that," Octavian said, gathering clothes as well.

"Thanks," I muttered looking down at my cum splattered abdomen. I sighed.

"I've got this," he announced and used his boxers to wipe most of the cum off of me. "it's not perfect," he said after finishing, "but it'll avoid weird looks in the bath house," I nodded at him, and went in the direction of the baths.

After our escapade I didn't see Octavian for the rest of the day, or the next day. Tomorrow was the day that the Greeks would be here and I was excited, excited to see all of my friends, and to meet Jason and of course see Annabeth. And, also, obviously I was reluctant to tell Annabeth about what had happened with Octavian, but she had a right to know and I was going to tell her.

The next day when the warship arrived Reyna and I had to go greet them, as praetors. Octavian was there also, as the auger. He saw me and nodded but didn't speak to me. The Greeks got off of their ship and immediately I saw her, Annabeth. She ran to me, towing another girl along with her.

In retrospect, I should have seen it coming when she tackled me to the ground in a hug. She looked at me fondly and said "It's good to see you again, Seaweed Brain,"

"Good to see you too, Wise Girl, I missed you," I told her with a small laugh.

She got off of me and offered a hand to help me up which I gladly took. She looked at me, suddenly a darker emotion in her eyes, and said "After all the formalities and meetings, I need to talk to you," and ran off to talk to Reyna. I just stared after her.

Later, we met up outside and I noticed she had brought that girl again.

"Percy," she said "I have something to tell you. It's not exactly pretty, but I hope you'll understand. This is Piper," she waved and gave a small smile, "she's my girlfriend."

I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't hurt, I wasn't numb, I just didn't really have a response.

"Percy, say something," she sounded nervous.

"That's great, Annabeth," I smiled broadly.

"Really? You're not mad?" she sounded relieved as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Annabeth, you're my best friend and I was gone for, like, 3 months I guess I kind of expected you to move on," I said with a shrug.

"We really appreciate that you understand, Annabeth's been freaking out for a while," Piper said, speaking for the first time.

"No problem," I said to her. "I have something to tell you too," I directed at Annabeth, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. "I, uh, slept with Octavian," I trailed off a little bit at the end, realizing I'd never said that out loud.

They looked at each other "The blond one, the auger dude?" Annabeth asked. I nodded, they high-fived.

"Wait, what?" I couldn't help but ask out loud.

"You two would make an adorable couple," Piper commented.

"Totally," Annabeth agreed.

"…who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?" I said dryly and after a pause I announced, "I'm going to go talk to him," and walked away with a shake of my head and a smile. I could hear Annabeth and Piper giggling behind me.

It took me a while to find Octavian; he wasn't in the obscenely crowded mess hall or the baths. I finally found him in the first cohort barracks. He was in his bunk reading what my dyslexic eyes eventually made out to be Dante's _Inferno. _

"Octavian," I said, as he hadn't heard me come in.

"Hello, Jackson, what can I do for you," it wasn't a sneer, just s statement. Why was everyone I knew being replaced with aliens?

"First, I think you can call me Percy—I really think we've gotten to that point. We are _there_. Second, I came to offer some information up."

"Oh really?" he asked, setting the book upside down on the table next to his bed.

"How can you read that ancient crap?" I asked, distracted.

He looked at the book "I actually don't know, Dante was a shit writer, but to the point, you said you have information…?"

"Oh yeah, I thought you might like to know that my girlfriend dumped me for a girl and I happen to be back on the market. That's all; I'll let you get back to your shit literature." I turned, hiding a small smirk and his increasingly dumbfounded expression.

"Wait, Percy," I tried not to revel in the fact that he called me by my first name. "Are you serious?"

"As the plague," I said

"Are you telling me for the reason I want you to be telling me this?" his expression getting hopeful.

"If those reasons are that I want you to fuck me into the mattress then the fates are on your side tonight," I told him with a grin.

"I take that as a challenge," he said with a lustful smirk.

"I was hoping you would," I said with my own lustful grin.

**Okay, to all of you people who read and reviewed and requested this, I thank you for all of your support. Peace Phoenix, I expect you to stop ragging on me now that this is done. Also, I stole your cannon, don't be too mad at me (; **


End file.
